Us Together
by inspiring dbzfan
Summary: Pan and Trunks have known each other since, FOREVER. What happens when you have an 8 and 12 year old running around? Especially since they're SAYINS. Lots of fun and it might be a liitle funny! I PROMISE YOU WONT REGRET IT! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

DBZ FANFIC: DON'T FLAME OR BE A FLAMER IN COMMENTS!

The day Pan was born everyone, knew that she and Trunks were going to be best of friends. As they grew up over the years it wasn't surprising that they stuck very close. Like Trunks would make sure she was safe before he did anything. They even went into space and slayed a couple of beasts, but before I can tell you that story, I have to tell you this story. Lets start from the beginning shall, we?

"Trunksie!" an adorable chibi Pan called. "Yes?" Trunks walked towards her. "Where are you?" He asked. "Down here!" She called. Trunks bent down eye level. "Trunksie I baked you a cake!" She handed him an awesome looking cake. "It's purple, your favorite color!" She said with big, adorable eyes. He looked at the cake, with his mouth watering. "Wait a sec...what do you want..?" "Can Twunksie take me to wa cawndy store?" she said with eyes even Vegeta couldn't refuse. "Awwwww! Okay!" Trunks responded, giving into the cuteness. "I want to fly by myself though!" she argued as he put her on his back. "No...I dont't want to face the conscicuenses **again", **he said as he thought about Chichi, Bulma, and Videl when they found out that he let her fly on her on. *****IN HIS MIND***** "WHAT DID YOU LET HER DO!?" shrieked the 3 wielders of the Frying Pan of Doom. "I just let her fly around for a bit a-" BOOM! All 3 frying pans came flying down at once. He passed out as soon as the first one made contact. Even though he was a saiyan, that still had an effect on him.

~~~~A/N: Isn't it a bit funny how 4 of the most powerful people in the universe are controlled by a piece of metal (Bulma-Vegeta, Videl-Gohan,Chichi-Goku, Pan-Trunks ***later***)? Well, this is fan **fiction, **so I can do basically what I want in these stories. Any who! Back to the story!~~~~

Now where was I? Ah, yes: controlling a saiyan (btw: another of my fanfics!)

After he made sure she was safe on her back, they took off.

When they touched the ground he gently picked her off his back and placed her on the ground. "Come on Trunks, I'm not a baby you know! I'm almost 9 years old! That's only 4 years younger than you!" "Come on! I want some candy too, you know!" he interrupted without even letting her finish. "Lets go then!" she said, her eyes going wide. And with that they went into the store to get some candy.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry I haven't updated! You know with all the Holidays (I love Christmas and its true meaning!) and New Years around!

It wasn't long before Pan started to bother Trunks, yet again. "Trunks…" , Pan said with a hint of annoyance. "What is it now Princess?", Trunks questioned, grinning. Pan liked that name and was getting quite fond of it, but she would never let anyone, and certainly not HIM know that. "Awww Trunks you KNOW I HATE that name!" She said, trying to act annoyed but couldn't pull it off. "I know! That's why I do it!" He had a feeling she liked the name, given the fact they were such close friends. "So what is it that you wanted?" He tried to sound mature, well as mature as a 12 year old ( and trouble-making) saiyan, talking to an 8 year old (trouble-making as well) saiyan, while calling her Princess. "I'm hungry!" She exclaimed. Trunks face palmed. "Fine! I'll make you lunch! But you have to promise me one thing….you have GOT to STOP calling me Boxerboy!" He said blushing. "It was my mother's idea…." He said mumbling. "Ok, Boxerboy! Just as soon as you stop calling me Princess!" Pan offered knowing that that would NEVER happen. "Well played Princess, well played….." he murmured. "I heard that!" she said grinning. "Curse saiyan hearing!" he mumbled under his breath. "Awww is Twunksie mady wady?" She said teasingly. He pounced on her and tried to grab her but she was too quick (courtesy of her grandfather!). He chased her many times around the house failing one time after the other. They had fun all day (well, at least Pan did XD!) and forgot all about the consequences if Vegeta found them destroying his home (more like Bulmas…).

Review and Enjoy!

Have a blesses day!

Smile at the world and it will smile back (most of the time…)!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! I'm deciding to post a new chapter every weekend! Or as soon as I can use the laptop….

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Warning~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The following material may make you laugh, or just stare saying: What did I just read…? It is totally random and has no point. There will be mild violence but no swearing (I'm just a kid!). Also Vegeta will enter CC to find his 'home' destroyed. This chapter was a request and has little to nothing to do with the actual story.

Side effects may include: Staring, Copying Actions From Story, Speaking Nonsense, Loosing Brain Cells, and Dying. If symptoms worsen, please contact inspiring dbzfan for help. Or just bang your head against your desk...

~Viewer discretion is advised~

Vegeta was walking back to his 'home' that day to rest. It was a hard training session with Goku, so he decided to take some time off to spend with his loved one. He entered the gravity room and threw his towel on the floor. "Did you miss me sweetie?" He asked his beloved gravity room. "I came in here to rest and spend some time with you…." He continued. "Mind if I train in here?" He asked. No response. He set the room x9001 Earth's normal gravity, and began to train.

~~~~ Pan and Trunks~~~~

Trunks POV

I chased her all over Capsule Corps, and even into places I didn't know existed, but she still keeps running! 'Stupid saiyan speed!' Wait! She's stopping! Yes! I finally caught her! He picked her up and flung her over his shoulder. Why isn't she struggling? She usually struggles when I pick her up.. Is she ok? "Pan are you alright?" I asked worriedly. She pointed one of her fingers behind me, her eyes wide in horror. I turned to see what it was. My eyes copied hers. Oh no…

~~~~Vegeta~~~~

Vegeta's POV

I exited the room slowly as I felt two ki's drop dramatically. It was Pan and Trunks! Were they hurt? Eh…They're strong… I expected there to be a villain or Bulma or someone that could scare the potatoes out of them…..mmmmmm….potatoes… When I got to them I looked around to find a villain or Bulma but what I found was a million times worse. My jaw dropped at the sight that lay before me. 'My' House Was A MESS! There was even water coming out of the walls (Not going to put much thought to that). "PAN, TRUNKS I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" I raged. "No you aren't mister!" I heard followed by a bang. "You're not going to kill them…", Bulma continued calmly. "Phew!" I heard Pan and Trunks sigh from the back. "BECAUSE I'M GOING TO KILL THEM!" "Not again!" yelled Trunks an Pan in union as they both darted from the crazy blue-haired beauty that wielded the Frying Pan of Doom. And that is how they spent the rest of the day(an hour)…..running away like cowards.

Have a good day!

Smile and the world smiles back (most of the time)!


End file.
